Letters
by Boriqua-chan
Summary: NOT WHAT YOU THINK! this is a lot of 1shot songfics in letter form. SasuSaku and Zutara in most of all them, some Taang and NaruHina... maybe. imma try to keep it k . READ PLZ! may or may not be continued.
1. El Malo

"El Malo"

…

Out on Kohona's gate, a letter lay, for a certain pink-headed ANBU. Said ANBU opened it; she was holding her heart in her hand.

_Sakura,_

_You deserve better than me. You deserve Naruto. I've killed you, time and time again. Doubly so in our genin days. When you tried to help me, I pushed you—shoved you—away._

_I'm the evil one, the S-ranked criminal, yet I'm the one who owns your heart. You, my flower, need more than me. You need someone who is better than I. Naruto… he, not I, gives you the love you need. _He _is there for you; as to I, I've broken you when I so terribly tried to protect you. Aa, Sakura, my blossom, Naruto gives you his life; he promised a promise he knew he wouldn't be able to keep: to bring me back._

_And I'm still the bad one, and the one you love. Blossom, if I could go back—back to the days when you, I, Naruto and Kakashi were Team Seven—I'd change the past so you'd never fall for me, and so I'd never fall for you. Sakura, I love you. My hand trembles in hesitation as I write this, because I fear. I fear that you will take my advice and forget my very existence, just as I fear that you won't and because of that, you'll hurt yourself._

_Still, I'm the bad guy, the criminal, and, still, I'm the one who holds your heart. You deserve so much better than me._

_Forever yours,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Sakura frowned. Oh, Sasuke was right, and yet, that changed nothing. He still held her heart in an iron grip that could never be broken.

…

**A/N: **

The title is in Spanish because this one-shot was inspired by a Spanish song. "El Malo," by Aventura. It means "The Bad One."

In this song, Romeo (the singer of the sexy man band Aventura) is telling a woman that he's been bad to her, oh so bad, but for some unknown reason her heart is still his. Romeo is telling that another man (his friend, I'm guessing) is better for her than he is, but that he fears she'll take his word.

_**WARNING! FAN-GIRL MOMENT! STOP IF YOU FEAR FAN-GIRLS LIKE SASUKE DOES!**_

AVENTURA! I LOVE YOU! MORE SO NOW THAT YOU CAN BE RELATED TO SasuSaku! "THE LAST" BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN YOUR LAST CD, CONCERT OR APPEARANCE!** (crying) **OH PLEASE! AND YOU! **(turns to Sasuke and Sakura, death in my eyes)** YOU BETTER END UP TOGETHER, OR I SWEAR TO KAMI THAT I WILL FLY TO JAPAN AND BEAT SOME DANG SENCE INTO YOUR MAKER! KAMI AS MY WITNISS I WILL!


	2. Yo Quisiera Amarla

"Put this in Mai's bedchambers after I leave. Only then," the Fire Lord quietly told a trusted maid. The maid nodded obediently at her sad Lord.

**::A week later::**

Fire Lord Zuko had been on vacation for a day now. He was enjoying himself with Avatar Aang, Mistress Toph, Lady Sukki, Lord Sokka, and Bending Master Katara. Or so Mai hoped. She had stayed away from Ember Island, knowing everyone would be too—ugh…—happy. The word was repulsive.

Now, the soon-to-be Fire Lady was looking through her wardrobe for a sleeping robe. Her fingers ran through the drawers, tossing clothes around. After a few seconds, her hand made something rustle. Mai took it out and started to read the letter.

* * *

_Mai,_

_I wished I loved you. I want to love you. I've never wanted to hurt you. I've told my heart over and over—I've ordered it—to love you. But I cannot. Mai, forgive me. I beg you not to hate me._

_No one chooses whom to love. If I had, I'd have chosen you. And I'll bet the Palace that My Love would have chosen the avatar. You, Mai, are the perfect woman—quite, reserved, pretty—but not for me. All the times you've seen me cry, they weren't allergies; those were the tears of a depressed teenager. _She _held me, watched me as I cried as we hid from the world. Because it kills me to have hidden this from you for five years. It kills her to have to bend tears from our faces, blood from our flushed cheeks, and come to the gaang and _pretend_. How I wish we could love the ones who love us—I you, she the avatar. And I've seen her cry for you. "She deserves you," she tells me. "Zuko, I've been so, _so_ bad to you." My Love fears for you; she may hate you, but her kind heart doesn't wish this on you._

_I wish I could care as she does. This is hurting you, me, and her. And though I wished I loved you, I can only worry about her feelings. Mai, My Love cares believe it or not._

_I hope you've figured out who she is; I don't want to give her up in a letter. She's coming back with me, to become my wife, directing the ship with her waves._

_I've never cried for allergies. It was depression. I wished I loved you…._

_ Lord Zuko

* * *

_

No. The crispy page—Zuko must've burned it some—fell to the floor. Zuko couldn't have written this. But he did; it was in his scribbled handwriting.

She should have put it together…. Why Zuko never wanted to share a bed with her… why he gave her a _guest _room instead of the _to-be-Fire Lady's _room… why a smirk lifted Zuko's lips when the waterbending peasant was mentioned…. That "My Love" was Bending Master Katara. It all fit together now…. He didn't love her….

Mai fell to the twin sized bed, unconscious.

**::A/N::**

This song was also inspired by Aventura. The song is "Yo Quisiera Amarla," it means "I wished I Loved You."

Well... this explains itself...


	3. Who's That Girl

**::A/N::**

**I said I would try, but, with our badmouth Sasuke, its almost impossible… so this one is:**

**Rated: T. **

**Don't read if you don't like.**

**(Karin bashing by Sasuke.**

**Sakura bashing by stupid-ass Karin [who knows nothing].**

**Slight ItaSaku.**

**All SasuSaku.**

**Mostly in Sakura's POV. Not all.)**

**Ages:**

**Sasuke, 16**

**Naruto, 16**

**Sakura, 15**

**Karin, 39 (sorry but she's too ugly to be younger) **

**Summery:**

**The ever so "loved" Karin is keeping Sasuke all to herself. Sakura being Sakura is jealous. (Who the heck wouldn't be? This is Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura's love of her life.) Sakura's hidden away and written a letter to Sasuke. Trick is, he cannot read it until he gets home. What is in that letter?**

**::A/N::**

**Who's that girl?**

Sakura frowned. Sasuke's girlfriend—yes, that's right, _girlfriend_—was hogging him too much. Sakura hadn't seen him in _years_, and yet,this redhead was teaming up with him for three years.

Sasuke had returned just hours ago, and his sentence was on the light side, no matter what anyone said. She would know; she was the Hokage's daughter—after Sakura's parents died soon after Sasuke's leave, Tsunade had adopted her—she _knew _he could have been called to death. But it didn't happen. Because of a certain rosette. Because she herself had begged for him to just be revoked to a genin status for a few years. He could be dead right now, if not for her. Not even Naruto knew what she had done for them, for the family.

They were at Naruto's favorite place, the Ichiraku Ramen shop. Sasuke, of course, didn't feel like eating here, but, being the loving woman she was, Sakura told Naruto they would talk here and go to her place for food. And, as expected, Naruto's cheeky grin came into play.

Sakura's mind reeled back to just three hours ago.

**:: ::**

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! C'mon! Teme!" over the racket of the bustling streets, that was all Sakura could make out. Even the loudest man in Kohona was no match for the sounds of Shop Day, or Grocery Day, or whatever it is they want to call it.

_Her short locks flowed behind her, slowly bouncing and jerking as her best friend dragged her on._

_There was a crowd of people blocking them, so Naruto stopped. The noise had gone down, now all was a whisper. "Sasuke…teme…," Naruto said, out of breath, "is… back!"_

"_Don't play with me, Naruto," Sakura warned, the honey in her voice gone and replaced with a hellish intention._

_Sucking in a breath, Naruto yelled, "I am not!"_

_Green eyes narrowed and she pushed through the people, more or less pissed at the fact that Naruto thought her so gullible. She stopped, eyes wide and jaw as wide as a fish out of water. Naruto wasn't lying. Sasuke was here, holding a redhead by the waist. Giddy, Sakura smiled. "Sasuke!" she yelled, running to give him a hug like the old days. "Welcome back!"_

"_Hn…" Sasuke grunted, wrapping an arm around Sakura's thin waist. He really did miss her, her and the dobe and Kakashi._

_Sakura let go, a smile still gracing her lips. She turned to the crowd. "Out," she whispered, knowing they all heard. She wasn't one for the spotlight. The people did as told for, who would want Lady Hokage's daughter—a strong and capable kunoichi, nonetheless—angry. Sakura turned, eyes locking with the red ones of a much taller woman. "Does Sasuke have a girlfriend?" she teased, noticing the hand on her thick waist. "Wait a second…" she mumbled. Then, her voice still low, she said, "Sasuke's back. With a girl. And he hugged me." Her mouth went wide as she loudly said, "Holy dip-shit! Apocalypse!"_

_Naruto, who surprisingly hadn't said a word, chuckled. "Not yet, I hope! I'm still not Hokage!" he went along._

"_Ha-ha. Funny," Sasuke uttered sarcastically, his voice velvety. "Come on. I have a sentence to get."_

_Team Seven, reunited, started walking towards the tower. Sasuke's hand was still placed securely around the redhead's waist. Sakura was still giddy. And Naruto was still smiling._

"_Sasuke-kun," the mysterious woman spoke for the first time. "Who are these people? And why did they hug you?" He words were jealous, but her tone wasn't. Sasuke ignored her, more into the conversation Naruto and Sakura were having. They seemed… closer, and he didn't like it._

"_Let's get ramen," was Naruto's first comment, of course._

"_No." Sasuke's voice was low and strong._

"_Yeah. Naruto, we've been there _every single day_. For missions, its fine, but…. Tell you what. We'll take at Ichiraku's and eat at my place," Sakura pitched. Naruto smiled his toothy smile_

"_Hn…"_

**:: ::**

And so here they were. Naruto was stuffing himself silly, no matter what Sakura objected. Not that she said much. Here she was, wanting to talk to her… brothers—would be the right word, though she felt more for one than she ever should for any brother—alone. She wanted to sit next to Sasuke and Naruto, like when they were little and with Kakashi. Sasuke to the left, Sakura in the middle, Naruto to the right, and Kakashi next to him. But _no_, the redhead just had to go and take her spot, and because someone was to Sasuke's left, Sakura had to sit next to Naruto. And, of course, that was messy. Anyone ever notice how Naturo _eats_?

But she sucked it up and decided just to be happy that Sasuke was back. "Hungry?" she spoke for the first time since arriving. The question was directed at Sasuke, with his smirk and grumbling stomach.

"I hate the food here," Sasuke stated simply.

"I know. Me too." Sakura sighed, turning to Naruto. "Yo! Stop eating, Naruto! _Do not make me brake the plate!_" That was Naruto's biggest fear, second to her and Sasuke dying. A funny one at that. Naruto stopped, his mouth wide and noodles hanging from it. Sakura giggled, the sound alike the sound of wind chimes, breathy and calming.

"Let's go to Sakura's," Sasuke deadpanned, standing up off the stool. Anything to get away from the smell of dead meat and over boiled water; that was a fact even Naruto was not oblivious to. The redhead clung to his arm possessively, obsessively even, and snuggled her face to his. _She is too tall for him;_ Sakura thought as she herself stood, _he needs someone shorter. Me. _

Naruto sucked in his noodles, but he was still glued to the ramen bowl. Sakura's already slump shoulders slumped some more. She wanted to get home. Lose herself in the smells of her foods, forget the fact that her one and only love had forgotten her, ignore the redhead, whose name she now knew to be Karin. Her bright green eyes had dimmed from the giddy light to the depressed shadow. "Naruto," Sakura sighed, "I'll make ramen for you. With the little veggies you like." Naruto looked up, swallowed the rest of his twentieth bowl in one breath, and smiled happily.

**:: ::**

**::Letters::**

They made their way to Sakura's place quietly, with only the hum of Naruto's too fast words to drown out the sounds of their footing. Naruto next to Sasuke, Sasuke next to his Karin—that made Sakura want to… belch—and Sakura next to Naruto.

Sakura opened the double door and stuffed the key into her back pocket. The place was shinny, but nothing compared to the bling of the Uchiha Manor. Sasuke and Naruto were calm as they ever were, whereas Karin's red bug eyes were wide as she took in the dark browns and bright yellows.

"Saku-chan's parents were killed," Naruto stated simply. "She wasn't the same for _months_. I was starting to get worried about her. I guess it would be worse if Baa-chan hadn't stepped up and adopted her. However, I do not want to think about that. Who knows, she might be depressed to this day if not that." Naruto's words were meant to be silent, but they echoed threw the bright white walls.

Sakura's frown turned to a scowl as she turned to him on her heals. "Don't. You. _Ever_. Talk about. Mom or Dad. _Ever_!" To some, her actions might have seemed a bit too much, what with the murder in her fir eyes and the blood that slipped through her fist as she clenched them, but to Naruto Sakura was just being Sakura, and to Sasuke… he understood. For a few years, the matter of his family was untouchable; to this day, it's sensitive.

But to Karin…

"You're a moody little bitch, aren't you?" Karin's sandpaper voice echoed throughout the hall. Sakura smiled, and, surprisingly, it was sweet.

"And don't you forget it," the rosette hissed as she turned and lead them to her small kitchen.

Tsunade had a bigger, unused, in much need of cleaning kitchen, but Sakura preferred the small, brown and green, private one. It was also the one nearest to her unbelievably large room. There was a small dinning table in it, and a huge dinning room to the left, as to the right Sakura's room was. The floor was made of smooth stone, a stone that when she woke in the morning was wonderfully cool. The walls were a forest shade of green, one that looked plucked from nature itself. The cabinets were wood, as the counters, and the countertops were a green to challenge Sakura's eyes. The stove was as high-tech as it could get, as was the fridge.

Sakura kicked off her civilian sandals and continued inside, needing the coldness of the floor to keep her cool. "Tomato soup, Sasuke?" she asked turning to the refrigerator as everyone sat down on the wooden chairs.

"Yes."

"Pork ramen, Naruto?"

"Please!"

"What do you want? Karin?" Sakura's breath was about to hitch when she thought of what would soon be her last name. No more whatever Karin, in weeks it would be Uchiha Karin. Not that Sasuke said anything; but knowing him, the faster the better.

"What Sasuke-kun is having," Karin growled.

"What a surprise," Sakura mumbled.

Karin's eyes went wide, anger controlling them. "What did you say?" she said ever so slowly, as if trying to make them menacing. It didn't work; it only made her sound idiotic.

Having grabbed the tomato soup and ramen ingredients, Sakura grinned. Karin had no idea how… stupid she sounded. If she was going to live in Kohona, she would have to know one thing by heart: Haruno Sakura is the second most dangerous kunoichi in the village—next to Tsunade-sama—and never to mess with her. Without turning to face the redhead, Sakura simply said, "What a surprise."

Karin, thinking she wouldn't respond, countered with, "Ass."

"I'm not the one with the chicken-hair. Trust me, that's the ass. I would know."

"You know what! Leave Sasuke-kun out of this! And what the hell was with the hugging? You just met the man, whore!"

Temper rising, Sakura cut the tomatoes with more force than necessary. But her voice was calm. "Sasuke is my _brother_. We've known each other since we were eight. We were teamed up, he Naruto and me. I don't know about Sasuke, but to Naruto and I think of him as family. And I'll be the first to admit I had a crush on him, but at least I gave him his space." She knew she was lying about Sasuke being her brother. She still thought he was so much more.

That left Karin wordless.

**::Letters::**

After giving the boys their food, Sakura hid away in her room, writing.

**::Letters::**

The three were in the living room, the small one Sakura liked best. Karin was hanging to Sasuke's every move and word; Sasuke was watching television; and Naruto was talking as voice off. No one had noticed Sakura's absence—yet.

"Dobe, where's Sakura?" Sasuke uttered.

"I don't know. Her room? She's usually in there. She's depressed, I guess," the blonde in question answered.

"About?"

"Her parents. Tsuande. Itachi. Things like that."

"Itachi?" That name spiked his attention.

Naruto grinned. "You killed him. Sakura and him had a thing going. If you hadn't killed him, I'm sure she would've been your sister-in-law. He really loved her; guess what his last words to her were?" Naruto sucked in a breath, leaving no room for an answer. "_Sasuke needs you. Live for him, my Sakura._ After that he gave her a kiss and let you kill him.He was real sweet to her. Pain in the ass to everyone else—but that's beside the point. He thought she would've made a nice Uchiha, she has all the qualities—pain in the ass, lovable, interesting, quiet sometimes—but he also thought she belonged more to you than him. It was kind of sad when he left. She had lost you, and Itachi knew she never really got over you. You should have seen her crying. Not even her favorite missions made her happy for weeks."

Sasuke grunted, feeling guilty. He had killed his "sister's" chance at love. He loved her, that much Sasuke knew, but Sakura had made a point of them being nothing more than friends. What with the word "brother" being enucleated all the time, and the _–kun _from his name gone. But at least she was allowed him in her abode, like always.

Sakura's bedroom door opened, a depressed rosette in its arc.

"Tsunade-sama's going to be home soon. I'm sure she wouldn't want ex-traders in here so soon. Karin, Sasuke," she uttered, moving towards the Uchiha and soon-to-be bride, "that means you." She attacked Sasuke with a hug, slipping paper in his shirt pocket. "Don't open that yet," she whispered and stepped away from him.

The couple left, finding their way out on their own.

**::Letters::**

Sasuke made his way home with Karin, his mind reeling to the one and only rosette. _"Sasuke is my _brother_…." _And Itachi…. He should've never killed him.

Karin's sandpaper voice distracted him from his thoughts. "Who _were _those people? And the pink-headed chick—talk about a whore! She probably died it! Goes around doing people, I'd bet! She was all over you! She wanted money, is what. She's a lesbian too. _Tsunade-sama's going to be home soon_, blah, blah, blah. Who the hell is 'Tsunade-sama'? Her wife?"

Sasuke let her go on with her little rant until she was done, but when she was, she was punched in the neck, leaving her gagging. "Tsunade is her adoptive mother, the Hokage, in other words, _our _boss. She is the one who let me live, and I'm sure that 'that pink-headed chick' had something to do with it," Sasuke growled, remembering how the blonde's hazel eyes flickered to Sakura before she said he needn't be killed. "Sakura's hair is natural, unlike yours, ass. And, if I know anything about Sakura—believe me, I know her better than Naruto sometimes—she's still got her innocence, unlike you. She has a reason to be hugging me. She hasn't seen me in years, unlike you, who've been with me those years. Leave Sakura the hell alone." He punched her again, leaving Karin breathless and knocked out.

**::Letters::**

Sitting on his bed, her took out the page Sakura had given him. Her ever so sloppy script was missing and replaced with a clear, neat calligraphy.

_Sasuke, _it read. What, no _Dear _or _–kun_? He kept reading

**::**_**Letter**_**::**

_Sasuke,_

_Who is she? Why is she? She's bitchy and annoying—just like I was. You didn't like me, so why like her? Who's that girl, what's her name, where's she from? Do you even know the answer to these questions? I do. She's not very good at her specialty. Her charka is messy, flaring and uncontrolled, making her easy to read. She's your soon-to-be fiancée, she's Karin, and she's from Oto._

Did you forget everything? Our nightly strolls when we couldn't sleep? The meadow where we used to talk, where I told you everything you didn't want to hear yet had to, where I fell asleep to the sound of your humming? Did your forget when you were tired who knew exactly how to keep you going? All the secrets I used to tell you? The ones you told me every now and then? I thought they were all mine, mine to keep, and mine to not tell. But I guess not. You've known me your whole lifetime, yet your choice is a virtual stranger who you've known for less than three years of your sixteen. Does she even know how old you are? Because she's borderline forty. I guess you don't care, do you? I bet you don't even remember any of this.

Who's that girl? No! She can't be the one! She couldn't have stolen my world. You're my day, you're my night. Every thing was so normal. I wish I could slap you. You shouldn't have returned, not with her. If you wanted her, you should've stayed a nuke-nin.

She can't be the one that you want, that you need, that has stolen my world.

By the way, who's that girl? Do you even know?

Forever yours, even if you could care less,

Sakura.

**::****Letter****::**

She still cared. She did! Sasuke smiled—an actual smile!—and sighed. He would tell her. He would tell her tomorrow, those three annoyingly wonderful words at the bottom of the page. The ones in the Post Signature.

PS. I love you.

And he still remembered the songs he hummed to her to make her go to sleep in that faithful meadow.

**::A/N::**

**Its longer, but I don't like the way it ended.**

**If you haven't guessed yet, the song is ****"Who's that girl?" ****by Hilary Duff.**

**I made Karin a cougar because she's a bitch. I don't really like her.**

**I had to put some ItaSaku, don't get me wrong SasuSaku4ever, but Sasuke being jealous… ohm, AWESOME!**


End file.
